The amount of digital communication devices such as tablets, smartphones, laptops and personal computers is these days rapidly increasing. Communication between these devices is facilitated by vast global packet switched telecommunication networks linking all devices together and enabling high speed communication between all devices. The amount of digital information stored on node within, and communicated over these telecommunication networks is ever increasing.
With the large amount of devices being arranged to access the digital information and redistribute it towards further, often unwanted, third parties and devices, the safe protection of, and control over the digital information is getting more and more challenging these days.
More and more information can be considered sensitive information, for example relating to identity, access codes, business information, personal information, etc. Securing these documents with conventional security methods such as password protections, encryptions and the like can help to increase security, but mostly has a negative effect on flexibility. If information is share which is password protected, an additional step of providing the password is required, preferable via a different medium as by which the original information was transmitted.
Moreover, when the password is provided, or when information is encrypted, the owner of the information loses control over the information once the password protection has been overcome, or when the information, e.g. file/document has been decrypted. Conventional and traditional methods known in the art are not able to share information wherein not only security is guaranteed, but wherein full control is maintained, even after the information has been shared.
As such, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for sharing digital information over a packet switched telecommunication network.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for sharing digital information over a packet switched telecommunication network with improved security of the information and increased control over the information even after the information has been shared.